Baby Boo
by Yunjae Cannavan
Summary: "Cup cup cup... Uri joongie tidak boleh menangis" Junsu memeluk tubuh gemetar Jaejoong, sedang matanya menatap tajam yeoja berkuncir yang keras kepala itu.


**"GOOOOOOLLLL !" **

Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan saat sang captain berhasil membobol gawang tim biru, bibir ranumnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit meneriakan kalimat penyemangat

**"YUNHO SUNBAE !" **

**"SUNBAAAEEE ! SARANGHAEEEEE !" **

**"HWAITING SUNBAAAAAAAEEEE !"**

Junsu yang berdiri dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala,bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Jaejoong berdiri di tribun paling depan dengan membawa banner cukup besar bertuliskan **"U-KNOW SUNBAE**" dengan hiasan lope-lope (?) disekelilingnya.

Rambut almondnya meliuk kesana kemari seiring gerakan meloncatnya,mata indah nya terfokus hanya pada satu titik,Jung Yunho,tak ia pedulikan tatapan sebal dari yeoja-yeoja yang mengidolakan sang captain yang terikat dalam suatu aliansi bernama **"U-KNOW FC", **Fans Club yang sedikit mendapat perhatian dari sang captain karena diketuai oleh Go Ahra si primadona sekolah T_T

Pluit berbunyi,

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 7-3 atas kemenangan tim merah, Yunho mencetak hattrick, Changmin dan Yoochun masing-masing menyumbangkan 2 gol. Mereka berhigh five ria lalu saling merangkul, menyalurkan luapan kebahagiaan karena kembali menjuarai pekan olahraga antar kelas tahun ini.

Suasana menjadi riuh saat Yunho membuka kaos nya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh athletis yang membuat liur Jaejoong bercucuran,fokus matanya tak lepas dari perut sixpack Yunho yang menurutnya beribu kali lebih menggiurkan daripada coklat batangan yang biasa dimakannya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mata musang itu melirik nya sekilas.

Jaejoong masih terkesima sehingga telat meyadari bahwa Yunho telah melemparkan Kaos yang tadi dipakainya ke arah penonton di tribun barat

**"ANDWEEEEEE" **Jeritnya histeris saat retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang yeoja berkuncir dua yang meloncat kegirangan karena berhasil menangkap kaos penuh peluh tersebut..

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke arah tribun barat,tak jarang ia meloncati kepala-kepala penonton yang sedang duduk karena menghambat akses menuju 'harta karun' nya itu.. Tak sedikit pula orang yang mengumpat murka karena terinjak,tersenggol bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan karena kaget terserempet oleh namja cantik tersebut.

Junsu mengejar Jaejoong sambil berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan ajaib sahabat nya,sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun hanya saling memandang sambil bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Jaejoong...lain halnya dengan Yunho berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan cengo.

"Berikan baju itu padaku"

"SHIREO" tolak yeoja itu sambil memeluk erat si kaos merah

"BERIKAAAAAAANNNN" Jaejoong berteriak keras sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan mungil yeoja dihadapannya

"LEPASKAAAAAAN ! TOLOOOOOONNGGG ! YUNHO SUNBAAAAAAEEE !"

"YAKK ! JANGAN PANGGIL NAMA SUNBAE-KU, DASAR YEOJA CEMPRENG!"

"I-Ini mmiliku Jjaejoong ssi,aaaku ddluan yang mendapatkannya" jawab Yeoja itu bergetar

"MWOO? INI MILIKKU,TANGAN KEREMPENG SEPERTI MU ITU TAK PANTAS MENYENTUH BARANG BERHARGA SEPERTI INI,BERIKAN PADAKU,CEPAAAAAAT !"

"SHIREOOOOOOO" Joongie, sudahlah. Dia duluan yang mendapatkannya" Junsu mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang wajah nya sudah merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena sedang menahan marah (?)

"Anio suuuuu, I tu kaos ku, hiks, untukku! Hanya untukkuuu !" Kali ini raut wajah Jaejoong berubah drastis, mata doe nya mulai mengeluarkan bulir air mata,membuat unsu dan siswa yang lainnya kelabakan.

"Cup cup cup... Uri joongie tidak boleh menangis" Junsu memeluk tubuh gemetar Jaejoong, sedang matanya menatap tajam yeoja berkuncir yang keras kepala itu.

"Hiks hiks"

"Agasshi, bisakah kau relakan kaos itu untuk sahabat ku ini?" Junsu merajuk ditengah tatapan sangarnya, yeoja berkuncir terlihat kikuk, disatu sisi ia sangat ingin memiliki kaos merah itu,tapi disisi lain ia takut telah membuat menangis Jaejoong yang notabene adalah anak kesayangan sang pemilik yayasan.

"Kalian jahat, hiksss, joongie bilang daddy baru tau rasa, HUWEEEEE,DADDYYYYYYYYY !" Jaejoong melepas pelukan Junsu lalu berlari terseok-seok(?) ke gedung timur tempat dimana ruang kerja appanya berada.

Junsu dan semua yang ada disana membelalakan mata,tidak berani membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Mr Kim karena telah membuat putra tunggal nya itu menangis... Tak ingin mengambil resiko, mereka sontak berteriak dan mengejar Jaejoong berusaha mencegahnya mengadu.

**"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" **

**tbc~**


End file.
